


white flames

by seldomvisions



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomvisions/pseuds/seldomvisions
Summary: it's 4 am, i can't sleep, i'm sad, i'm only semi-sorry.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 10





	white flames

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am, i can't sleep, i'm sad, i'm only semi-sorry.

Misty sat atop the scratchy log, leaned forward with her chin rested in her hands, watching the glowing fire fade in color from white to yellow to orange and back again as it grew in height and intensity. She was completely transfixed by it. She thought she would be okay, it had been years since the incident and she'd been exposed to fire many times since, but something about tonight, here with the coven in celebration, set something in her on fire. Like she was reliving it all over again, and she was unable to look away; so Misty stayed there on that log, for god knows how long, staring at the roaring fire. 

The voices of all her friends and the music floating through the air simply white noise to her. She couldn't help but want to reach out and grasp it. She needed to feel it again. Maybe it was all in her head, just the trauma, as Myrtle had explained to her some time ago, playing tricks on her mind. She couldn't help but think that was mighty cruel of her brain. Still, the fire seemed to call her name. Over and over, it started off soft, but grew. Louder and louder and louder. She needed to feel it again. 

Things had been going far too well for her as of late. She survived her own personal hell for gods sake. Misty shuddered at the remembrance of the place. Cold and the air stale, surrounded by children made to think it was acceptable to cut open one of God's lovely creations. She refused to do such a thing, and paid the price for it. Over and over. Yet she survived, escaped through the antichrist and thrown back into an apocalyptic world right into the arms of her Cordelia. The only place she felt truly safe was in her arms. 

So why; why was that blistering hot flame calling her name so dearly. Why did she yearn to feel that awful sensation again. Myrtle understood, she had been through it as well. Maybe she would just get up and go find Myrtle right now, tell her these feelings; but the calling was just too strong. 

Slowly, she sat up from her position, hand stretching out to feel the white flames calling her name. Ever so close, the heat more and more intense- "MISTY?!" she was instantly snapped from her trance, falling straight to the ground at the sudden realization that her hand was in agony. 

Immediately she was in the arms of Cordelia as she whispered a spell to stop the pain and stop the burn from getting any worse. Cordelia let go of Misty and held her head in her hands, tears springing uncontrollably from her eyes. How could she be so careless; to leave Misty alone like this. She knew better. "You're okay, you're safe. I'm right here," Cordelia stared into Misty's eyes and Misty crashed back into Cordelia's arms, her head in the crook of Cordelia's neck, breathing in the familiar scent as Cordelia stroked her hair, rocking them softly back and forth and whispering ever so softly, "Oh my Misty, my sweet girl, I love you, I love you."


End file.
